There is gonna be a flame
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: "Just shut up and let me do my job." He replied and before the commander could say anything else, he put on his mask and dived into the building. NaLu


_**~There is gonna be a flame~**_

Angry and wild flames spurted out of the windows and roof of the two-story apartment building. Everywhere there was people yelling and covering from the black cloud of toxic smoke and red angry dots of hot ashes falling from the sky.

"Shit, the fire's spread over to the trees!" following men directed their hoses to the trees, killing the flames.

"Are everyone in the building evacuated?" a man with his oxygen mask hanging around his neck ask his workmate. His pink brows furrows as the proprietor of the apartment looks into the small heap of paying livings.

"Wait, Miss Heartphilia is missing!" the proprietor gasps, face paling in panic as the realization of the young woman is still trapped in the igniting building. "Oh god, you have to save her!" the woman who owns the apartment building turns to the closest firefighter, hands holding a firm grip on his yellow work-jacket.

The man looks down to the woman with an unreadable expression. He knew if he went in there, he would set his own life on it. He opens his mouth and tells her the heavy words. "I am sorry, but the chance of her being alive is… it's out of the possibility that she's still alive." His heart clench as the woman stares at him, as he just pulled a joke on her.

"And you work as a lifesaver?!" the woman yell at him with tears blinking in the corners of her eyes. He felt how the neighbor to the girl are staring at him with rage, but really, what could he do. Just looking how the flames slicks the sky makes your blood run cold. "She's only 20! Just starting her life!"

Okay, that really made him feel guilty. Nevertheless, sending in one of his men was a risk, one hell of a risk. "I can't risk ant of my men's lives. I'm truly sorr-"

"I will go." Everyone's attention switches over to a man, standing not far away from the group, his wild spiky hair glowing in the light of the fire.

"Are you nuts, Natsu!" the supreme commander yell out, staring at the man with eyes widen to the sizes of plates.

"Just shut up and let me do my job." He replied and before the commander could say anything more, he put on his mask and dived into the building.

"Oh fuck it."

~õ~

The inside of the building were one messy labyrinth of fire and smoke. Knowing this girl already could be dead nagged the back of his head as he searched through each side of the rooms in the building. However, it did not mean could not try it and see if she somehow was alive.

"Hello!" he yells out, trying to overpower the high sound of fire crackling and sucking on everything that was flammable. "Is anybody in here?!" he stayed still for a moment, ignoring the mask's noisy hum.

"_H-He… lp…!_" his eyes widen as he hear the low voice of a girl to the left of him.

"If you can, try speak to me more!"

In between 30 seconds to one minute, Natsu had found the girl, laying down on the floor with several tree pillars form the staircase covering her from the fire. Of what he could see, the girl had burn marks on several places on her arms and legs, and her clothes having holes from which the fire had succeeded to touch.

Pulling hard on one of the pillars, he made sure not to hurt the young woman. Once all five objects were gone from the girl, he quickly took of his mask and knelt down beside the girl. He knew if she did not get fresh air as soon as possible, she would be gone for good. Fasting the rubber band behind her mask, he quickly set the mask over her face. He watches as her body jerks in surprise by the wave of fresh air flooding into her longing lungs. He still had the air tanks still on his back as he scoops the girl up in his arms, not noticing the pair of brown eyes looking up to him as he walks out of the building.

* * *

**Surprise! I am still alive and not healthy as ever XD stupid flu :/ don't ask how the heck I got flu in the summertime -.-'**

**Anyway, I don't know if I should make this a story or just leave it like this :3 why don't you guys leave reviews and tell me what this should be? (: **

**The title by the way is taken from the lyrics of Pink's song **_**Try**_**, one hell of a beautiful song and inspired me to write this ^^**

**Now, I will get some sleep, it is 12am here in Sweden and I am dead tired, thanks to the stupid fever D: **

**Have a nice day/night/evening/morning people! **

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
